


IMpossible

by wickedfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfox/pseuds/wickedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers chat over the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMpossible

**Author's Note:**

> I should apologize but I won't. A bit o' smut to pass the rut.

degenerate_son96: How was your day?  
  
wooden_princess13: Not bad, yours?  
  
degenerate_son96: Can't complain.  
degenerate_son96: Enough pleasantries, what are you wearing?  
  
wooden_princess13: Man, you got a one-track mind. Don't ya?  
  
degenerate_son96: Yes, and all tracks lead back to what lies beneath that scanty lace gracing your luscious  
  
wooden_princess13: Luscious what? You still there?  
wooden_princess13: Haven't you ever hear the old saying to never keep a lady waiting?  
  
(degenerate_son96 is now offline. Your message will be delivered when they sign on.)  
  
wooden_princess13: Yo! Deg! Where are you?  
  
degenerate_son96: Sorry 'bout that. Room service.  
degenerate_son96: oh, and to conclude that previous thought, 'muff'  
  
wooden_princess13: lol! I love your accent. You perv!  
  
degenerate_son96: ;o)  
degenerate_son96: I love yours as well, luv.  
  
wooden_princess13: So, where are you tonight, anyway?  
  
degenerate_son96: In your bedroom. Dressed only in whatever creation deity you believe in gave me.  
  
wooden_princess13: When are we going to meet?  
  
degenerate_son96: Let's not spoil the mood, luv.  
  
wooden_princess13: Come on. This is one of the longest of my long-term relationships in recent memory. I think we should meet.  
  
degenerate_son96: Relationship? That would be my cue to evaporate.  
  
wooden_princess13: Sorry. Didn't mean to go all psycho, overbearing girlfriend on you. It's just this faceless, touchless, scentless social intercourse is driving me nuts. I want to see you, to feel you  
  
degenerate_son96: To fuck me?  
  
wooden_princess13: More than anything. God you bring out the worst in me.  
  
degenerate_son96: And you bring out the best in me.  
degenerate_son96: I can't believe I said that.  
  
wooden_princess13: I'm glad you did.  
wooden_princess13: What's your name?  
  
degenerate_son96:  
  
wooden_princess13: You won't tell me, will you?  
  
degenerate_son96: It's for the best, luv.  
  
wooden_princess13: Fine. I get it. I do.  
  
degenerate_son96: my princess...  
  
wooden_princess13: Forget it.  
wooden_princess13:  
wooden_princess13: Touch me, Deg.  
  
degenerate_son96: As you like it, pet. Always as you like it.  
degenerate_son96: You're so very lovely. Delectably tempting lips whispering to me.  
  
wooden_princess13: I swear I can feel your fingers along my cheek.  
  
degenerate_son96: Along your neck. Your shoulder. Teasing down your skin with a feather light touch until I reach your firm breast where my fingers tense, cupping your bosom, molding my hand around it to capture its shape in my memory.  
  
wooden_princess13: I feel you laying along side me. Your body inching closer to me. Your thigh presses against me. It moves to cover mine and you trap me to you, hooking me with your leg and drawing yourself closer.  
  
degenerate_son96: I'm hard for you, luv. Your breath sends my flesh quaking with expectation. I need to feel you. To sink in and howl.  
  
wooden_princess13: Take me, Deg.  
  
degenerate_son96: I want to feel you from the within, my princess. Embraced within your warmth; the most tender and moist kiss of your sweet flesh.  
  
wooden_princess13: I want to feel you. I wanna hear you groan, Deg.  
  
degenerate_son96: Groaning prayers to the divine dew glistening along your intimate folds, enticing me with a scent so enchanting I can't help but to respond with an eager tongue. You taste of honey, pet. Feed me.  
  
wooden_princess13: You make me wet, Deg.  
  
degenerate_son96: And you make me hard as stone, as if chiseled from the earth. My flesh and bone set firm by your beauty. I'm nothing more than what you made of me.  
  
wooden_princess13: I feel you searching for me with gentle pokes and I guide you between my legs.  
  
degenerate_son96: And I praise you as I pierce you. You feel like paradise.  
  
wooden_princess13: Fuck me, Deg.  
  
degenerate_son96: As you like it, luv.  
degenerate_son96: I bury myself deeply, again and again. I pump with a pace born of patience, of determination. I want you to know bliss first. I need to watch you pour out your soul to me. So I claim more space that swallows me whole, threatening to drown me and yet I welcome the risk. My devotion requires it.  
  
wooden_princess13: Kiss me, Deg. Harder, deeper, touch me like no other can.  
  
degenerate_son96: Harder. Faster. My cock drives within you, forcing out a gasp as I reach further. I can't cage it any longer. I need to let go... to... to...  
degenerate_son96: fu..... . .... .....  
degenerate_son96: Bloody hell!  
  
wooden_princess13: God, I feel it!  
  
degenerate_son96: Come for me, luv. Choke me with your passion, flesh gripping my cock so hard I scream for release. I need you to cry for me, please!  
  
wooden_princess13: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
wooden_princess13:  
  
wooden_princess13: sheesh, I'm a mess. That was... was stimulating. *o*  
wooden_princess13: You spoil me.  
  
degenerate_son96: Not possible. Besides, you're not so bad yourself. (Bloody understatement of the century!!!)  
degenerate_son96: ;o)  
  
wooden_princess13: I *so* suck compared to you!  
  
degenerate_son96: Utter nonsense. Your words scorch me with every letter, engulfing me with every syllable. You're as wild as a brush fire in the desert, my precious flame.  
  
wooden_princess13: Keep this up and I'll never leave my keyboard again. I've never double-clicked my mouse as much as when I'm chatting with you.  
  
degenerate_son96: lol... glad to be of service.  
  
wooden_princess13: Jesus you give good type!  
  
degenerate_son96: Flows as naturally as the springs when you are my inspiration, pet.  
degenerate_son96: Apologies, but I must cut this short tonight. Business to attend to.  
  
wooden_princess13: I won't keep you, then. Oh, one more thing...  
  
degenerate_son96: Anything.  
  
wooden_princess13: What's your name, Deg?  
  
degenerate_son96:  
degenerate_son96:  
degenerate_son96: Yours.  
  
wooden_princess13: Goodnight Deg.  
  
degenerate_son96: Goodnight, my princess. Sleep well.  
  
wooden_princess13: You too. And dream of me.  
  
degenerate_son96: Always do, luv. Always.  
  
(degenerate_son96 is now offline.)


End file.
